The Curse of Nefrutotenen
by Seshat1
Summary: On their honeymoon in Paris, Rick and Evelyn O'Connell encounter a creature seeking vengeance for long-ago crimes.


Egypt, 1962 BC

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mummy, or any of the characters found therein. They belong to Stephen Sommers and Universal Studios. 

Author's Note: Amenemhet and his wife are real; I created all other characters. I have striven to make this story (and especially the prologue) as accurate as possible. This is the prologue and sets up the action that will happen later in the story; Rick and Evy will appear in the next chapter, so do not worry!

The Curse of Nefrutotenen 

Prologue: Amenemhet and Nefrutotenen

Itj-tawy, Egypt, 1962 BC

For sixty-nine days, the body of Pharaoh Amenemhet I had been prepared for his entry into the afterlife. His organs had been removed and placed in the sacred canopic jars; his body had been soaked in natron and oil of cedar, and wrapped in layers of fine linen. Anherkhau, Pharaoh's high priest, had placed amulets throughout the wrappings, chanting and praying to the Gods that his Pharaoh's body would be protected throughout time and that his soul would find peace and prosperity in the afterlife.

He was surprised when Nefrutotenen, the Pharaoh's wife and mother of his successor, came before him before they were done wrapping the last layers of linen. She was carrying an object wrapped in gold cloth, bearing it with a reverence Anherkhau had never seen outside of the priesthood.

"Anherkhau," she said, "I have come to see my husband for a final time."

"I will leave you alone with him, but it must only be for a short time." Anherkhau said apologetically. "I hope you understand, your highness."

"Of course," she said, nodding in a way that both signified her acceptance, and dismissed him in the same second. He walked a short distance away, behind the draperies hiding the body from prying eyes. Anherkhau could not leave the building until the funery parade the next day, as that would leave the body unattended. While the country mourned the Pharaoh's death, some voyeurs lurked around, trying to catch a glance of the preparations.

"Jackals." He thought, trying to focus his attention away from the low murmurings coming from within the room. Soon, he heard the draperies part and Nefrutotenen came out. Her face was serene, but her eyes were red from crying.

"Thank you for allowing my that time with my husband." She said softly. "And thank you for your dedicated service to him." Nefrutotenen walked out of the building into the warm twilight.

Anherkhau watched her leave, then turned back to continue his vigil. As he looked over the wrapped body, he noticed that some of the bandages were in disarray, and had taken on a new shape. Anherkhau ran out of the building.

"Your highness! Please wait." He called out to her retreating form. She turned around, her eyes fearful. "I must talk to you."

"Yes, Anherkhau? What do you need of me?" She said, attempting to steady her voice.

"Can I talk to in private?" he asked, attempting to catch his breath.

"For a short while, but I must return to the palace to prepare for tomorrow." Nefrutotenen replied, walking a short distance from her handmaidens. "Yes, high priest?"

"What did you do to the Pharaoh's body?" Anherkhau asked in a low, but intense voice.

"Please, if I tell you, will you let it remain?" she asked.

"Perhaps." Anherkhau thought for a moment. "I have known your family too long to think you would do your husband wrong. What was it? Why did you feel you could not trust me with it?"

Nefrutotenen had the grace to look abashed. "I…I have seen that many of the older graves – and even some of the new ones – have been robbed. I fear for my husband – that tomb robbers will disturb his journey to the afterlife. So I sent a trusted servant to the high priest of Hathor in Iunet, to create for me a talisman containing both a blessing for my husband as he enters the afterlife, and a curse on anyone who disturbs the talisman."

Anherkhau nodded his head slowly. "What a clever plan. You are a wise woman, Nefrutotenen. Your husband will praise you when you meet in the afterlife." He smiled fondly. "I will rearrange the linen so no one will notice. Now go back to the palace."

"Thank you, Anherkhau." Nefrutotenen said quietly. "May Amun-Ra grant you peace." She turned quickly and strode away, her head held high.

Anherkhau returned to his duty. "Well, my Pharaoh, you were a lucky man in life, and it seems you will continue to be so after death."

Pyramid of Amenemhet I, Itj-Tawy, near the Fayoum Oasis

1958 BC

"Hurry up, you idiot!" Asim hissed. "If you keep fooling around out there someone's bound to see."

"Well, excuse me." Hay said, climbing carefully down the rope with a torch in one hand. "How did you find out about this?"

"Bribed one of the builder's assistants." Asim replied. "Told me all about the secret passageways the builders and artisans used – and how to get to the burial chamber without setting off any of the booby traps."

"Good plan." Hay answered. "What did it cost you?"

Asim chuckled. "A cheap dagger."

"I think you came out ahead in the deal." Hay said, sticking the butt of his torch in the wall socket.

"Absolutely. Now give me a hand." He was standing at an apparent dead end in the passageway. Asim stared quizzically at the stone ceiling, and shoved up. Hay watched in surprise as a section of the ceiling moved.

"What? How did you do that?" He asked, incredulous.

"There's a secret passage from here to the burial chamber – quick and easy money." Asim hoisted himself through the hole. Shaking his head, Hay followed suit.

When he emerged into the chamber, his jaw dropped. The entire room had a golden sheen, and the torchlight set off shimmers of color from precious jewels. The goods contained within could feed a family of four for life. Every conceivable item of furniture, food, clothing, and entertainment was represented.

"We're going to be rich!" Hay shouted, throwing his arms out.The torch sent eerie shadows across the room.

Asim whirled around and glared. "Shut up. Some tomb robber you'll make, if you can't shut up! Now take a bag and grab the gold. We don't have time or space to take stuff we can't resell." He suited action to word, taking a sack and filling it with jewelry and small gold statues.

Hay followed his lead reluctantly. What fun was it being a tomb robber if people still yelled at you? He shook his head and started tossing things into his bag. A thought occurred to him suddenly. "Hey, Asim? Won't there be jewelry and amulets in with the mummy?"

"I suppose so. Check it out – but be quiet!" Asim turned away, probing the dark corners of the room for easily resalable items. Hay moved towards the sarcophagus, finding a place to stick his torch so that it shone onto the lid. Shoving with all his might, he finally shifted the stone lid to the side. Inside, he could see a faint gleam – the inner sarcophagus had inlays of gold. 

"I'm in. Now what should I look for?" Hay asked Asim, whose bag was almost full.

"Open it up and look for any amulets – I saw one and it was pure gold." Asim replied, sparing the merest glance inside the coffin. Hay shrugged, and opened up the inner sarcophagus. He quickly became aware of a rather unpleasant smell. 

"Disgusting. If you smell like this, I think I'd rather not be mummified." He muttered to himself. Tentatively he reached in, skimming his hand along the bandages for any likely bumps. Up towards the neck, he felt something. "Aha!" Hay exclaimed softly. "And what do we have here?"

He grasped his knife and cut the first few layers of linen, revealing a most appealing sight – a gold talisman that was an udjat eye on top of an ankh. Hay was surprised – he had never seen a symbol like this. In any case, he thought, it would fetch a pretty price. He reached out and pulled…

Asim was digging through one of the chests stacked in the room, hunting for items that would both bring large sums of money, and that would not betray their origins. Therefore, he did not see what happened to his partner. Instead, he only heard loud hacking sounds.

"Would you shut up!" He hissed over his shoulder. When the noises did not stop, Asim was forced to turn around. He was dumbfounded by the scene in front of him. Hay was quickly turning blue, and was unable to breathe. With a last imploring glance, his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell to the ground.

Asim, normally a fearless man, was frightened almost out of his wits. He realized that something in the sarcophagus must have caused Hay's death, and that he should leave as quickly as possible. Moving quickly, he pulled shut both sarcophagi, grabbed both bags of loot and Hay's body and fled the scene, vowing to use this treasure to become an honest man.


End file.
